


Punish the Cheat

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse (mentioned), F/M, Kissing, Porn With Plot, Reluctant at First, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, blackmailing, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emily always gets the best of grades.But what happens when one of her classmates finds out her little secret…?
Kudos: 2





	Punish the Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write about… well, sex. In fact, this is my first time doing so. Please let me know if it went well

"No wonder you always get all the math test results right." Peter said, holding up the folder with the damned math test results that Emily had just gotten away with printing. She stood there, dread filling her. Peter had hated ever since the beginning of the school year. She had always gotten the better results and been the 'teacher's pet' for being oh-so smart in every assignature. Except math. That's why she had gone through the trouble of slipping out of her dorm and to her math teacher's office to steal the folder, copy the results and then put it back. Until then, it had gone smoothly. However...

She was going to pay. Either in detention or getting expelled from school. Of course, that wasn't the worst. Worst would be her stepfather, who wouold punish her by making her his little sex toy. She had thought she had escaped that years ago, but it might happen again... 

She bit her lip as to not say anything foolish that would make things worse for herself. Peter continued to speak, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I am afraid that I will have to tell Mr. Philips about this, aren't I?" he said, lowering the folder and tilting his head a little, "He won't be please at all to find that is star pupil was lying and cheating."

Emily scowled, crossing her arms. "No, he really won't." 

Peter was a bit surprised by this. He had expected her to put up a fight, or at least ask him to not show Mr. Philips the papers. Instead, she was accepting the reality of the situation. Her fate.  
It just made him angrier.  
He gulped, trying to keep himsef in check. Not just his mind, but the growing bulge between his legs as he formulated a quick, witty plan in his head. He twisted his lips into a smile.

"But," he said dramatically, "I have a proposition. Emily seemed to perk up at this, but just a little. She remained cold, uninterested. But he saw the shift in her eyes.

"And?" she said.

"You get to keep the papers," he said slowly, "and you have sex with me."

A wave of emotions washed over Emily. The first was surprise, then anger, and then a mix of disgust and confusion. She took a step back, eyes wide at him. It was dark, but Peter could see her face well.

"What the- _sex_?! Are you-" she sputtered. Peter grinned even wider.

"Think about it. One night. Say yes, and the secret stays between us." he said. "Get to keep the papers, and tgis time I shan't rat out about it. What do you say, eh?" 

Emily was furious. Of course he was taking advantage over the situation! She hadn't missed out on hearing the rumours; the fact that he had cheated on his ex-girlfriend and slept with another girl had been murmured here and there. No big surprises there. 

But at the same time, she didn't want to go back home. She didn't want to return to her stepfather's damned bed. She sighed, shame burning all over, and quietly nodded. Peter grinned.

"Perfect." He said. "To my dorm." They walked along empty corridors (according to Emily's watch, it was already twelver thirty eight) and reached his dorm's entrance. Peter pushed the door open, entering and holding it open for Emily to come in. His room mate, Pedro, was gone for the weekend, so Peter had the room all for himself. And the walls were thick, so…  
As Emily stepped inside, he caressed her arm lightly. Emily stepped away from him with a glare and remained quiet. Peter chuckled to himself quietly as he walked over to his bed, throwing back the covers and pulling thr curtains closed, leaving a small bedside table on. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, gesturing for her to sit. She did reluctantly, hands trembling sightly. He pulled her onto his lap, making her stomach turn with disgust and nervousness.

Peter had done this before to another two girls, making Emily his third. He lightly kissed her cheek, moving to her cheekbones and onto her right ear, nipping the lobe. She shuddered. His left hand traveled to her waist, sending shivers down her spine, and slowly pushed the shirt she was wearing a little up so that he could slip his hands underneath it to touch her tense abdomen. Emily flushed, looking away and avoiding his eyes as he caressed her skin with his thumb. It was hot to his touch and amazingly soft. He itched to go lower, but he decided to undo the buttons first, pulling the shirt open to show her black sports bra. She kissed her neck, sucking a little as he ran his hands over her tense midsection, traveling higher up. He reached one of her breasts, cupping it through the fabric. Emily jumped, trembling all over now. He pulled his mouth away from her neck and letting go of her breast to pull her shirt off, letting it drop onto the ground.

"Why so nervous?" he murmured teasingly, playing with the band of her trousers. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

She blushed at this. "No."

He hummed, looking down at her breasts. He brought his hands to her shoulders, playing with the straps before pulling them low over her shoulders, her breasts dropping lower. He pushed her back a bit forward to undo the clasp that held them toguether, pulling them off and looking down at her firm, young breasts. He brushed a hand over the nipples and they instantly hardened.

"Eager, aren't you?" he teased. She scowled.

"Shut up." 

"You are a feisty one." he mused, flipping her onto the bed so he could straddle her young body, her back leaning against his pillow. She was taken by surprise, gasping with shock and instinctively moving her arms to cover her exposed chest. He sat on her legs, each of his legs on either side of her waist. Emily could feel his hard bulge pressing down on her, making her shudder. He leaned forward, flicking his tongue over a nipple, making her shudder again, making her gasp when he took it in his mouth, gently nipping at the sensitive mounds. He pulled a bit on it, making her tense up undeneath him as he dragged his tongue to the other breast, playing with it. She bared her throat instinctively, chest heaving. He moved up to her mouth, pressing his clothed chest against her own and kissing her slowly. He leaned back, pulling his shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested as he pressed himself against her warm skin once more, breasts flattening against his flat chest. They kissed hard, tongues coming into play as the kiss went on for a few minutes longer. When Peter finally pulled back, it was to get off her, pulling her to her feet and pulling her jeans down, leaving her panties on as he pressed her against the wall, kissing her hand, her hands gripping the back of his head. His hand slipped down under the thin fabric off her underwear, making the teen moan against him. He pulled away.

"You like this don't you?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"As much as I hate to admit it... yes." Emily gasped. It wasn't like having sex with her cruel stepfather. It was sweeter, better. No harsh words, slaps or screaming. Slow and easy, that's what it was. He chuckled.

"I thought so." he said. "Not much of a punishment, is it? But... I think I will let it slip. Tell me you like it."

"I-I like it," Emily gasped. He chuckled, nipping at her neck before kissing her there. His hand traveled lower, reaching her swolen clit. He rubbed it lightly with his index, making her sag in front of him. He pulled his hand out, wildly pushing her down on the bed, kissing her with passion.

"You said you weren't a virgin?"

"Ye-yes."

Peter pulled off his trousers with smoothness, Emily's eyes landing on the hard bulge of his cock underneath the boxer briefs he was wearing. Never in his life would he have to expected ending up where he was now. 

"Pull your hips up for me..." she did, arching her back to let him pull off her underwear, exposing her wet pussy. He threw the dripping clothes behind him, crawling over her and stradling her young body. He would have liked to take her right there and then, but he decided it could wait for a little. He lowered his pelvis, letting his bulge brush her wet bussy. Her reaction was instinctive, arching her back with a moan. He began to grind his hips against her, feeling the wetness touch his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. She grinded against him, boobs bouncing as she moaned. He grinned to himsef, leaning low to kiss her mouth and slowing down his grinding. Emily raised her hips higher, pressing her cunt against his hard bulge, chest heaving.

"Fuck me, for... fuck's sake…!" she gasped. "Wasn't... that the plan?"

Peter laughed at this. "Beg... me to do... so."

"Fuck me… please!" she gasped.

"That was nothing." he teased. She scowled with annoyance.

"Oh, Peter…! I need you… inside me…!" she said, putting on a helpless kind of voice and pressing herself against him. 

"A bit better... Emily, what are you, eh?"

"A whore!"

"Yes, a… whore. But the… sweetest, dirtiest whore… I've ever met." he said breathlessly. In response, she grinded her hips against him. He rolled off her and stood, pulling off his underwear. His crock sprang into action, a nine-inch-long thing, hard as a rod as he clambered onto her. He thumped her thighs with it, and it felt deliciously hard and heavy on her as she wrapped her legs about his waist. The head brushed against he entrance, but Peter teased her once more, lightly moving up and down so that it stroked her line, making her shiver with anticipation. He then positioned it, finding the hole and pushing through. What she had said about not being a virgin was true; her walls welcomed him in as he pushed deep into her, both of them breathless and moaning, Emily arching her back, nails digging into Peter's skin. He went in all the way until his balls touched her ass, then pulled out. In. Out. In. Out. With every thrust, he went faster and faster, at a point where his testicles slapped hard against her. Emily moaned, cried out with pleasure, told him to not stop. It just made him go even faster, beasing down on her as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to-" he begun to say, but his seed was already feeling her in. At that point, she did as well. Both of them went slack, Peter pulling out of her and collapsing onto her. For a while, it was all silent, save for their breathing.


End file.
